Avenue
by witchhuntress
Summary: Naru suddenly becomes nice to Mai. Is he planning something? Another AU
1. Jell-O

**A/N: Er...so...I'm still alive...and...er...my mind strayed during class...and this prompt came to life...So yeah...**

**Enjoy ^^ Although I will have to revise this since I'm so burned out with school I'm not thinking well =.=  
**

**AU  
**

* * *

"Mai."

I looked up with a half-eaten butterfly cookie in my mouth. Then, probably blushing, I instantly took the cookie and stammered, "Wha-what?"

"Lunch," Naru, in same-as-ever black long-sleeved shirt and cotton slacks, replied. "Follow me."

Eyes widening, I gaped at him. "Hu-huh?"

It was hot, and it was summer.

And there was buzzing in my head.

So...

_Di-did I hear him right?_

My egoistic boss sighed and frowned. "Let's go to lunch."

I gasped.

_Di-di-di-did he just ask me—?!_

I swore the buzzing increased, and my heart jumped like a madman.

_Holy-cow-grazing-on-the-fields! Am I dreaming?_

_That's right! I must be dreaming!_

Horrified, I slapped my cheeks to wake myself from the dream, and I involuntarily smacked myself with my cookie. Consequently, my cookie crumbled and fell on the carpet, but it didn't distract me.

I squeezed shut and opened my eyes completely...

But Naru was still standing there in front of me.

Smirking.

"Well? Are you going or not?"

I felt like my heart would explode.

_Kyaaa! Wait a moment! Wait a moment! I can't digest everything yet!_

I slapped myself again and again, and Naru finally stopped my hands. My cheeks were stinging, but my attention was elsewhere.

"Is it fun hurting yourself? Idiot." He loured, and if I saw myself on a mirror, I must have reddened close to a tomato.

_You're too close! Your hands! Kyaaa! This is too much!_

Naru extended a hand to me, and my eyes bulged at it as though it has claws. I slightly moved my body backwards...

But it turned out that he was going to gently shoo the cookie crumbles on my cheek...

_Oh my Kami-sama..._

The heat was making me crazy, and my inner self was then in a squealing spree. However, Naru just elevated an eyebrow at my astonished self. I was the only one freaking out, and that was so unfair.

So contrary to my flailing soul, I pouted and defended, "But you're acting strange! Is it because I placed _wasabi_ in your tea yesterday?"

It was a feat that I could speak in an even tone.

Naru just straightened and narrowed his eyes. "So it wasn't Yasuhara?"

"Ack!" I blanched.

Immediately, I put my hands together and bowed. "Please forgive me, Oh Narcissist King!"

I waited for a cynical remark, but it didn't come. So I peeked up and saw Naru sighing again.

"It's irrelevant. Now get up and follow me to lunch," he ordered with a very solemn face, but my heart was giggling and screaming inwardly in happiness.

_What is this? Naru's being very nice? He's treating me to lunch?!_

_What miracle is this?!_

* * *

**XDXDXD~nya~**

For once, it wasn't only the food that was palatable. For once...

"Are you not hungry?"

Almost dropping my chopsticks, I winced and probably turned erubescent. "No, no, no! I am! I-It's just I'm shocked!"

I was staring at him. The way his fringe hung over his eyes as he bowed to slurp his noodles...The way he blew on his spoon of miso soup...

_He's quite tall beside me even while sitting..._

It was hard not to be transfixed...

Because I'd never seen Naru eat so close and focused beside me.

And eating _ramen_ to boot.

"Why?" Naru arched an eyebrow, and I averted my eyes while twiddling my fingers.

"We-well...I never thought you'll eat with me here...! I-It's not like the image I had of you...Ahaha, don't mind me! How foolish of me, right?" I scratched my head and laughed out silly.

We were sitting beside each other by the counter in Warito, a ramen shop. It was a simple shop with white walls and dark wood counters and stools. Steam was oozing out from the open and visible kitchen surrounded by the counter we're in.

Anyway, Naru just shrugged and appeared thoughtful. "I was under the impression that you'll feel uncomfortable if I'll take you to any foreign-inspired restaurant. Should I have taken you to places like those instead?"

"N-no!"

_He-he considered that?_

He stared at me and slightly lifted a corner of his lips. "I see."

Feeling my cheeks steam, I recurrently gaped at him. _Wha-what is this? Am I really in the real world? Did hell freeze over? Oh Kami-sama, what's happening?!_

_Why is Naru being so nice?! _

"Naru," I started, pincer-ing my noodles with my chopsticks, "are you sure this is okay? Didn't you promise to go to lunch with Masako yesterday?"

"I didn't promise anything." He glanced at me obliquely.

_Waaah! Don't look at me like that!_

I bowed and fixed my gaze on my food again, and I fidgeted in my light blue ruched dress.

_Do-do I look weird?_

I bit my lip as I glimpsed at my bubble skirt that reached only half-way above my knees.

_A-am I showing too much skin?_

It's hot, and it's summer.

And I thought I was most likely flushing too much without sipping my spicy ramen soup yet.

"Bu-but you still agreed, right?" I continued our conversation.

"I already told Hara-san that I won't tag along anymore." Deadpan, he didn't peer at me but focused at some glass cabinet of steaming buns.

"But she looked quite happy yesterday..." I murmured.

He gave me a gander. "She wouldn't stop insisting until I called her first name."

_Ahhh...so that's why..._

_That Masako..._

Naru frowned at me. "Until when are you going to play with your food? Start eating. We still have somewhere to go."

I felt the heat on my cheeks born from his heart-steaming gaze. "So-somewhere? Bu-but I still have to finish filing your magazines—"

"You can do that later."

For once, my jaw dropped along with my chopsticks.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

"Looking at me like I'm a ghost the whole time," Naru observed and queried, "what are you so rattled about?"

"Bu-but—!"

"You of all people telling me that I can postpone my work is creeping me out!" was what I wanted to say, but I bit my lip and said quickly, "No-nothing!"

_I should be happy, right? Naru is giving me a chance to have quality time with him after all!_

_Yup! I should take advantage of this!_

"So-so, where are we going?" I diverted with an awkward smile.

We were in his black BMW...and I was sitting on the front seats with him! I'd never felt so thrilled all my life. Even if all of that was a dream, I would still be very thankful.

Naru side-glanced at me and responded, "You'll soon find out."

"Eeeh? What's up with that?" I pouted, and he shrugged.

Truthfully nothing could dampen my mood that day. The sky was a clear blue. Everything seemed to glimmer in my eyes through the help of the sunlight.

_Just an ordinary summer day...supposedly..._

_Did the heat get through Naru's head and made him transform into this ramen-treating and -eating guy?_

I could only tilt my head in wonder.

Naru drove towards Narita, and by that time, I was thinking that maybe there's a new case I hadn't heard of—that Naru just took me there for the time being...to investigate or what...

But that was a strange thought...because Naru never did that...so what was his purpose for taking me to Narita?

Oh well...

It was hot, and it was summer.

And my heart was leaping cheerfully in Lala land.

* * *

**XDXDXD~nya~**

Before long, Naru had already parked near Tokyo Sea Life Park, and I blurted loudly, "There's a ghost here?"

"Ghost? There's no case here," Naru said as he shut off the car engine and took his key. His eyes were glinting with amusement.

My cheeks reddening once more, I said, "O-oh..."

_What is this? What is this? Why are we here?!_

My curiosity was killing me, but I didn't want to ask...because he might take me back to the office...

_Ah! I can't think properly!_

Anyway, we entered the aquarium, and my nagging queries were pushed somewhere as I was enchanted by sea creatures all around me.

I felt like a child again—pointing stuff and running around.

"Look, Naru! There's the seal! Ah! They're feeding the penguins! Aren't they adorable?! Kyaa! There's the dolphin! So cute!" I gushed, and people's gazes didn't bother me as my happiness meter went up. I was dragging Naru along with me, but he wasn't complaining. Every now and then, I would spot him lifting a corner of his mouth.

Really, my childishness was probably laughable, but I still couldn't contain it...because it's been a long time since I'd been to that place...with my mother...or with my parents (from some time I couldn't remember).

When we got to the jellyfishes, I finally stilled though and placed my hands on the glass.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

In light purple, blue, or red, the jelly things were swimming elegantly before me.

"Aren't they pretty?" I asked Naru. "Waaahh, they're my favorite!"

Naru shrugged. "Those are poisonous, Mai."

I made a moue with my mouth. "Their beauty doesn't hurt me."

He soughed. "Of course. There's a glass, idiot."

"Mohhh! Stop ruining the moment!" I scowled (though half-heartedly), and he stared at me before looking away.

"Do what you like."

_Well, that wasn't hard for him to resign._

I beamed and asked, "Have you been here before?"

He eyed me quietly before returning, "No..."

"Oh...I see..."

My cheeks were most likely rosy again...My heart was melting into a puddle of honey.

"Mai."

I swished my head to him. "Yes?"

"Wait here."

I blinked.

"Hah? Where are you going?"

"Washroom."

And he went off...

Hurriedly too...

So I burst out laughing.

_He seemed desperate! Was he holding it in for long? Haha!_

With a smile to the jellyfish, I traced a finger on the glass. "I wish this is all real, jell-o. I wish I'm not dreaming in the end...although I know it's too good to be true."

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

Naru returned with hands behind him. I was sitting on a bench before the jellyfishes then while swinging my feet.

My cheeks red, I scratched my head. "Haha! I-it's like we're on a date."

Naru gazed at me and nodded with a straight face. "It is."

My mouth hanging open was probably an amusing sight again...and he just slyly lifted a corner of his lips upward.

_Kami-sama, I really can't tell what's real...but I like this Naru too..._

"Are you...having fun?" He gazed at the jellyfishes with a poker face.

I ogled at him and turned crimson. "Yup!"

_More than fun!_

"I see."

His once-in-blue-moon smile made its bewildering appearance, and my heart was knocked out.

_Kyaaa! I wish this won't end!_

I placed my hands on my cheeks and giggled inwardly.

_This is overkill!_

"Mai."

"Hm?"

He handed me a bag...and I blinked and goggled.

"W-what—Why?"

_Holy-mother-cow what's he handing? Please don't let it be a prank of sorts!_

Naru just shrugged his immaculate shoulders. "Happy Birthday."

I gawked at him.

_H-he knew? And he remembered?_

Bou-san and the others even forgot it was my birthday...

_**I** _even forgot my birthday...

Yet he didn't.

For Naru to recall it at that instance...Him treating me to lunch and to the aquarium...

That was the best birthday present I'd ever had.

_So this is why he's so nice? _

Speechlessly, I took the bag and opened it. Inside was a glittering purplish jellyfish stuff toy.

My favorite...

_He...went to the gift shop just to buy it for me...?_

Then it clicked.

_Washroom...was an excuse..._

Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it wasn't real.

But even so, my heart was singing. Every fiber of me was celebrating.

It was too much of happiness in one day...I felt like I would cry with joy, but I held the waterworks in.

I beamed at him as elation pervaded my soul. "Thank you, Naru."

Thank you for remembering.

Thank you for giving me happiness.

More than the jellyfish plushie...he was the greatest birthday surprise of my life.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

* * *

To: **Naru_the_wholesome. spr . jp  
**

* * *

From: ** oecd. spr .uk**

* * *

**Extremely Important**

June 3, 20XXIX 5:15 PM **O Mark as Unread**

* * *

...

So, do you believe me now?

You're quicker than me, so I know you've guessed it already.

Follow my messages if you don't want to loathe yourself...

Please...

Make Mai smile everyday.

Make her feel that you care for her.

Make Mai think twice...

...

...

...

Before she kills herself.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

**A/N: That was short...I might add something in the future. ^^**

**Hello everyone! Here I am again slacking off with my other stories and making a new one! =.= You must be itching to strangle me with my tardiness T.T Sorry! I do have the new chapters of Cloud, Rapture, Dreams, Unwritten, Evanescence, Naru's Moving Castle, and Reminiscence in progress, but I just have a lot of stuff to finish for my final weeks in school. T.T I'm extremely sorry to leave you with a new story that may irritatingly be updated after a month or so again. I'm really sorry! T_T**

**B-but, I just can't contain these random ideas! *pouts***


	2. Drain

**A/N: Terms beforehand;**

**ojii-san=grandfather**

**tatami mat=straw-made floorboards**

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

Parking before the gate to my apartment, Naru then, turned to me.

The sun was setting. Indigo and pink and orange tinged the sky like a splash of paint. The streetlights had begun to glow brighter.

Cheeks growing warm, I took off the seat belt and said, "Tha-thanks again!"

His expression blank, he just nodded.

I hesitated and glanced away. But finally, I said, "Good night!"

"...Good night."

I bowed before running out, and I wished he didn't notice my most likely flushed cheeks.

_Gah! So embarrassing!_

_Wahhh!_

Despite my somewhat ashamed heart, I was hopping to the lobby of the light purple-hued apartment complex.

"You...are...quite cheerful today!" the landlord greeted as I passed by him. He was a rather short thin old man with brown spots on his chin. He still labored talking, but his smiling face did not betray any difficulty.

"Something good happened, ojii-san!" Giggling, I thumbs-up-ed as I slipped in the golden elevator.

"That's—" His slow speech was cut off by the shutting doors, unfortunately.

_That's wonderful?_ I guessed in my mind and chuckled.

Then, I gazed at the gift bag in my hands. The jellyfish stuffed toy had its tails sticking out a little from how I left it before.

_Naru's birthday gift to me..._

_I wish we can do this again..._

Spaced out from my beautiful memories of the day, I proceeded and streamed in my apartment without much conscious thought. When I did come out of my reverie, I turned on the lights and shouted to no one, "I'm home!"

The ten-tatami mat room was as deserted as I left it earlier. As a living-dining-kitchen room, it was spacious enough for me. What I loved was neither the light purple walls nor the platform that distinguishes the bedroom though; it was the sheltered balcony with pink-framed windows that I could open at night when the weather isn't crazy hot or cold. It had a simple and slightly dark table and chair. A fancy white electric fan sat on the table surface as I had left it last night (when I was doing my summer homework). Morning glories and irises lined the ledge outside the window of my room.

My clothes were still strewn on the pale peach carpet, so I bent and picked them up and lodged them on my bed along with Naru's gift and my messenger bag.

The eerie silence was expected, so with a smile, I wended to the altar beside my new flat screen TV and lit some red incense sticks. Soon, kneeling before my mother and father's framed pictures, I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes.

"How are you both, Mama and Papa? Are you having fun? Today, I...!" Before long, I divulged the day's events.

It was my usual blabber. No one's there to listen, of course, but it's...a relief.

At least, I could freely say my feelings like that.

"Mama and Papa, tell me, what should I do tomorrow? How should I face him?" I cupped my heating cheeks and opened my eyes.

"..."

Their smiling faces remained unmoved...obviously.

Yeah, I knew. It was expected. Done with my prayer, I started standing up.

"**PLEASE DIE.**"

I froze.

Because that wasn't clearly my voice.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

"That wasn't hard, was it?"

Naru frowned as Mai was out of earshot.

"Come onnnnn~ Admit it."

"Enough, Gene."

Naru drove out of the sidewalk and started doing a u-turn. Gene, his twin, sat beside him on the passenger seat.

Same face, same clothes.

But not the same age anymore.

"You were smiling."

The frown didn't disappear. "I had to, or you won't stop talking."

"Liar."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Me what?" Gene inquired as he dug his hand in the dashboard and gave an "Ooh" like a child; his hands slipped through seamlessly.

At that instance, Naru wondered why he hadn't emerged first from their mother's womb; Gene could really portray such immaturity Naru himself couldn't comprehend.

Sighing, Naru just shook his head slightly. "The one who sent that e-mail."

Gene swished to peer at him. "Oh? You found out already?"

"You're the only one who knows my password, and Lin had traced the IP address from my other assistant. What are you doing, possessing my employees? And making light of a suicide." He glared at his twin before looking back at the road.

"Sorry, sorry."

"..."

When he met a red light, Naru stalled the car and blankly looked at his supposed older brother. "Why can't she see you?"

"Oh? You noticed that too?" Gene's eyes glinted.

"Answer me," Naru demanded.

Looking away, Gene blinked. "Go! It's green!"

Scowling, Naru drove past before the car behind him could honk.

"Because I don't want her to."

Naru raised an eyebrow as he drove away.

"So there are rules like that."

Gene smiled. "Yeah. Pretty convenient, right?"

"Pretty idiotic."

Gene withdrew a breath. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Idiot scientist."

"Stupid lady killer," Naru ground out.

"Hey, hey, you're like that too!"

"I'm not," the narcissist denied through his teeth.

"Yes, you are! You've got two at your tails!"

"Two...?"

"Well there's Hara-san and...Ah." Giggling, Gene shut his mouth.

" 'Ah'? Spill it out, idiot."

Gene wagged a finger. "No waaay. Figure it out, genius."

The narcissist smirked. "Stop making things up."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth."

"Don't tell me you're stalking someone else."

"No I'm not." He diverted his eyes, and Naru loured.

"You're stalking Mai, aren't you?" The thought of his brother disturbing the girl just made something in him lurch.

Gene blinked at him and laughed. "Whaaaat? Feeling possessive?"

"What are you on about now? Stop avoiding me and being so vague."

"It's true."

"What is?"

Gene was silent before slowly speaking, "The e-mails I gave you. They're legit, Noll."

His voice had lowered but deepened, and the supposed younger twin could tell...it was another secret between them.

Naru just shrugged however. "I could tell as much."

"Of course...Everything I said had happened after all."

They were both voiceless before Naru suspired. "Why would she kill herself?"

Gene shrugged. "That's what you have to figure out. I don't know either."

"Where did you get this kind of knowledge?"

"When I was thrown out of heaven."

With a smirk, Naru riposted, "So a disobedient person like you got into that kind of place."

Gene pouted. "Hey now! I was a very good and obedient child!"

Naru gave out a rare snort.

Truthfully, there were other things he could have asked Gene, but he could surmise, as usual, that his brother's sudden stalking was not some recess time from 'heaven.'

Gene stared far ahead, and there was a clouding of sorts in his irises that Naru could not explain.

His twin older brother had halted his playful conversation and was going to start on what's essential.

_If only you wouldn't sidetrack so much, _Naru sent testingly.

Gene didn't glimpse at him, and the narcissist figured that their mind-to-mind link had been cut off already...when the former died.

"You must find out, Noll. This isn't a joke. Something is messing with death."

The red light was there again, and Naru made his car crawl to a stop.

"Messing with death...?" Naru repeated. "What are you—?"

When he turned to the young ghost, the latter was gone. Frowning, he just drove forward.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

Tomorrow came by fast. I couldn't see Naru at all until he finally called me for tea. When I finished serving him his dose, I remained in front of him...measuring if he's the same person the day before.

"What is it?" Naru cocked an eyebrow at me. His hair was slightly parted on one side, and I could see his pale forehead a little that was beaded with sweat. The summer heat was clearly getting into him too, and I couldn't blame the air conditioning, which was switched on high.

"No-nothing!" I returned hastily.

I knew it; it was a dream.

I knew it was too good to be true...

_Was it...?_

Yesterday's events still confused me, but then again...Naru was like a rubber band; he could come back to his I-don't-care-you-shouldn't-care attitude with ease.

_I should stop thinking..._

I didn't know why I stood in his office for a longer time. I wasn't looking around or anything. Just that, the way the sunlight illuminated him from behind...just made him glow.

For a moment, I forgot the voice I heard last night...the voice that scared me out of my wits and made me sleep near the vending machine in the lobby of the apartment complex.

"Mai."

I gazed at his face and saw him frowning.

"Stop standing there. If there's anything else, say something. I'm busy."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and shook my head.

"Then you may go."

Just for a while...I wanted to stay by him. Just...

So I asked, "Is there—?"

"None."

_That's quick!_

I pouted._ Moh! I wasn't even finished asking yet!_

Sticking my tongue at his soon bowing head (his eyes fixed at a book I may never understand), I humphed and went out with a, "I'll be going then!"

He just nodded and didn't look up.

* * *

**XDXDXD~nya~**

_Did she think I wasn't looking?_

Smirking, Naru just sighed. The glass over his desk did not fail to show her amusing reflection again that day. He didn't plan his desk to be like that, but it was particularly useful at determining what people do when his head was bowed.

Suddenly, something slammed on his desk, and when he looked up, Gene's uneasy face was inches from him.

"Where's Mai?!"

Naru loured. "What is it now?"

"Answer me, Noll! Where's Mai?!" Gene growled and Naru glowered.

"She went home about twenty minutes ago. What's with you?"

"Sacre bleu!" Gene ran a hand to his hair.

"What is it? Stop—"

Gene waved his hands frantically. "How can you be so slow?! Why did you let her go?!"

Naru gritted his teeth. "She _**went**_ home. Why would I not let her go home?"

"Idiot! I already told you! She's going to kill herself!"

"She went out with a genuine happy face. Why would she kill herself?"

"Can't you understand?! It might not be Mai herself! It might be what's within her!"

Naru narrowed his eyes, "What's within...?"

Then everything clicked, and his head snapped back to Gene's fretful face.

"Now you get it?!" Gene snarled. "Now go!"

Louring because his twin got ahead of him, Naru stood up in a beat and strode out of his door with Gene gliding beside him.

* * *

**XDXDXD~nya~**

"Do you know where she is?!"

"I do!" Naru snapped as he waited while the car before him started backing out and hindering his way to a free parking space near the station.

"Come on!" Gene grumbled. "Just double park here, and let your car get towed!"

"Stop panicking!" It was irritating him. His brother was being so noisy, but then again, Gene was always an expert at being difficult.

"Are you serious?! Mai's life is on the line here! Just a second late and you'll regret being such an ass like this!"

He shot a withering look at Gene, but he soon slipped in the parking space the obstructing car before had just vacated. Soon, hopping out of his car with his keys and locking the doors with a push of a button, Naru sprinted.

It was hot, and it was summer.

And it wasn't like him to run like a maniac under one of Japan's most exhausting sweltering. It wasn't that he was bad at running. He just hated it. He wasn't bad at PE either; he aced it.

But he wouldn't run unless he knew what's ahead. Yet at that instance, even if he sort of knew, skepticism wrapped him all around.

"Look for her!" Gene shouted, and Naru disagreeably did; the latter had entered the platform near the end of the train.

Shibuya had one of the busiest stations (especially since it was surrounded with numerous entertainment destinations), and during rush hours, the noises almost everyone made were cacophonous.

Naru scowled. "The train's here. She could have gotten in alrea—!"

Yelps and screams resounded the background, and a group of high school girls came running past while screaming.

"Someone just jumped the train!" one of them said in horror.

Naru paled but didn't look at Gene

"Seriously?!" someone said in the crowd behind. "Where? Let's see!"

When it came to Mai, Naru always needed to be active, to run. When she was falling in a manhole before, he had to reach towards her. So many times...he had to reach her, might it be in that one accursed school or in Urado's abode.

The same need to reach her fueled Naru as he swept past the curious apathetic bunch. He pushed past everyone to the front of the train. When he arrived, the police was already there, backing up the crowd who wanted to see the mangled body on the railway. Without care, Naru pushed past the policemen.

Then something coiled in him.

And Gene was right.

He should have let his car get towed.

He shouldn't have let her out of his sight.

Naru froze as he gazed at her beautiful reddish brown hair.

And the stuffed jellyfish now drenched with blood.

**XDXDXDXD~nya~**

* * *

**A/N:** I bet you all noticed this; this chap was written in a minimalistic way. I think I was lazy...Sorry =.=


End file.
